


Your Worries and Mine

by Hamyheikki



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: When the last day of the semester rolls around, Hecate finds it difficult to enjoy it wholeheartedly.That doesn't mean she won't try.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Your Worries and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Never written for this fandom before, I am nervous!  
> Week 1 of the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, "Last Day of School"

She was going through everything for the third time that morning.

Diplomas, graduation capes, little bouquet of flowers for each of the girls. Her own speech, memorized and yet carefully written down on a small piece of paper. Timetables, final letters for the parents, signed report cards. 

Every little thing was in order. As it should be. 

With a sigh, Hecate stepped away from the coffee table of her quarters, and moved over to the window she’d opened few hours earlier. Back then the weather had been crisp with morning air, fresh after the night and light to breathe in. Now, the sun had climbed nearly to the highest point of it’s journey, rays of warmth diving down towards the ground through a thin layer of clouds. It seemed as though they’d have a rather pleasant day of goodbyes, at least where the weather was concerned.

And still, she felt the tinge of melancholy lurk its way up to her heart. Nothing uncommon at this time of year. She had been a teacher her whole life and was familiar with the tug of regret and awe that came with the end of another school semester. Her pupils, especially the graduating classes, accompanied her thoughts for _weeks_ before the actual day even arrived, and when it was finally time to bid them farewell, the tightness of her chest seemed overwhelming at points. 

She would see most of them again, of course. The witching world wasn’t too expansive when it came to social contacts, and more often than not you were bound to run into at least one old student of yours every other week, should you leave the academy or even take a walk around the grounds.

But it wasn’t the same.

Breathing out another heavy sigh, Hecate allowed her gaze dip downwards, to the patch of grass under the window. There were groups of girls occupying the lawn, some sitting in the shadow of the trees, others taking turns to jump in the small pond they still had on the property. In any other day, Hecate would have intervened. After all, it was not becoming of a witch to simply toss away her robes and splash around in a muddy puddle just for the fun of it. But now, she merely watched, enjoying their noises of delight.

The castle would be so very quiet by the night. No errand girls running along the corridors, no bursts of laughter from the carefree youth, no army of cats wreaking havoc in the kitchen. You’d think that after so many years, one would get used to it. And one did, in some level. But it was such a contrast to the chaos they usually controlled that it caught her off-guard every year all the same. Not to say that there were no positives. There were, quite a few actually. A tender smirk rose to her lips at the thought.

Ada. And whole summer with her, without interruptions. It had become a tradition at the very start of both of their careers; Being tied to the school - be it in different ways - and no real reason to walk out of its gates, even _if_ they had a chance. The school was their life, in more ways than one. And to be able to share it with another person who _understood,_ well. Hecate was more than willing to endure the silence of the castle if it meant she’d have the honor to fill that void with moments between her and Ada.

The sudden clink of the clock pulled her back to the present. It was nearly midday, and judging by the fading sounds coming from below, the girls had already started to flow inside the school’s walls, ready to check their belongings and packing for the final time before heading to the main hall.

All seemed calm thus far. Eerily so, if Hecate was being honest with herself. During the couple of latest years, there had always been a mess of some caliber going down at the ceremony, and despite nothing pointing to that direction now, she couldn’t quite shake the nervous feeling creeping up her back. She had ran the mental simulations, of course. It was a second nature to her at this point, observing and evaluating, creating scenarios and silently calculating the outcomes. She had shared these thoughts with her colleagues at the last teachers’ meeting. An annual occasion, just like the ceremony itself. Nobody in the staff minded it, and were most likely prepared to face any possible turmoil she had predicted. It felt good in a way, to have others shoulder at least a part of her own concerns.

Except for Ada. 

Ada deserved a graduation day without worries.

With twitching fingers, Hecate turned away from the window, walked to the coffee table, and picked up the report pile for the fourth time.

* * *

The scent of tea calmed her before she even lifted the cup up to her lips.

A special mix of chamomile and lavender, given to her by Hecate just a week prior. If Ada was correct in her speculations - which she usually was where Hecate was concerned - the gift had been her love’s quiet way to try and sooth her nerves after a rather... eventful year. 

Not that she needed it, particularly. She _had_ been stressed beyond measure at the time of the events, but now, all of it safely behind them, Ada found it difficult to wallow in regrets. But she did appreciate the gesture, and over the decades she’d spent in Hecate’s company, she had come to see that her dear deputy was in a habit of mirroring her worries with her actions. If she was worried, she’d attempt to cease the concerns of others as well as her own. The yearly once-over of possible mishaps on graduation day was an example of that. Hecate wanted to make sure others wouldn’t suffer the waves of anxiousness like she did, and proceeded to ensure that every precaution imaginable was being taken. 

It was calming, Ada had to agree. To know that Hecate had most likely thought of everything. It didn’t completely evaporate her own doubts of the day (after all, the past had not been too kind to them), but it certainly took the edge off of it. 

With a gentle smile, Ada tilted her head back against the seat and listened to the sounds echoing from the nearby hallway. She’d miss these moments during summer. The castle was old. Old, and large in size. It had never been a cozy place in the traditional sense, and having young voices fill its halls was a blessing she cherished every day of the year. And today, some of those voices would leave for good. 

Ada knew it hurt Hecate, regardless of how many times they’d go over it. By the time the girls reached their senior year, Hecate had become attached. Ada did as well, but not to the extent of Hecate. The irony of the “coldest teacher of the staff” being the one who wept the most was lost on many, Ada being the only one permitted to witness the sight. And each year, she felt honored, despite the layer of sadness that came with it.

In the end, their view of the matter was different in the very core. To Hecate, it was about protection. She would do anything for the girls, to make sure no ill will fell upon them. And for Hecate, that tied everything back to the academy. Within these walls, she had the power to keep them safe. Here, she had the authority, the platform to maintain the order. 

Outside world was out of her reach. 

Ada _wanted_ to see the girls leave. Of course her heart ached at the time of seeing them off, waving for the young ladies their final goodbye, but she wanted them out in the world. Carving a new path just for them. Making use of all the things they’d picked up while staying at Cackles. She trusted that her beloved’s teachings would keep them safe.

The clock on the wall startled her out of her thoughts. A quick glance revealed it to be almost midday already. She should be heading to the hall as well.

With a stable hand, Ada set her cup down on the table.

* * *

It was a bittersweet sight. 

It always was. 

Rows of young witches, with bright eyes and even brighter smiles, all seated in the main hall and chatting away before the ceremony started. Hecate, from her place at the front stage, let her gaze travel along those rows, and tried to ignore the lump in her throat, growing by the minute. 

They were ready. She could see it, the way the oldest of the students held their heads high, proud and reassured. And it did make her slightly more assured as well. 

She looked over to the long table resting against the opposite wall. On it were the piles of report cards, and line of scrolls. Everything was in its place. The details were smoothed out.

It would all go well this year.

“They are quite a sight, aren’t they?”

Ada’s gentle voice made her turn around. A flush of tenderness washed over her as she took in the pleased look on her lover’s face and the way she seemed to almost bounce on her feet with the excitement. She let out a quiet chuckle, for Ada’s ears only.

“They certainly are. However, there are other things deserving of that title just as much.” She was delighted to see the blush color Ada’s cheeks, and leaned in to lightly place her hand on the warm shoulder. “You do look quite dashing, love.”

The blush deepened, but the sly smirk turned the effect against Hecate, who felt her own face grow warmer as well. 

“Was just thinking the very same, my dear,” Ada whispered, a quick wink gone as soon as it’d appeared, too fast for the students to catch. “Everything in order here?”

Hecate offered a little smirk of her own. “Seems to be, for now.” Her fingers curled around the fabric of her formal dress. “But then again, we’ve hardly even began.”

“I’m sure it will go well enough. One would think we have used up all of our bad luck for the year.” She’d meant it as a playful jab, but her eyes saw the way Hecate’s fingers began to twitch and curl at the words. And so, she reached out slowly, taking a hold of one of the twirling hands.

“Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to go through the list for the final time?”

Hecate glanced down at her, eyebrows raised. 

The relieved smile made Ada’s heart jump, just a bit.

“Yes. Of course.”


End file.
